thomashuijbensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Pura
'Mike Puraat ' Mike Puraat, a direct result of the big bang clashing with all the Radiation and Particals.This Legendary Creature so strong even a Black Hole can't devour him. His vains are filled with liquid Uranium, his balls made of Steel, his eyes made of liquid Energy. For billions of years he remained hidden, God himself had commanded so, until the battle of Ursox, God's will was respected. What had happened that day is uncertain, for all eyewitnesses had died from his power, turning rock and metal into ash. Only General Stan Willem van Wijk, and his 29th Battlefleet knew what happened. "For the first time of my life I felt Fear, Every inch of my entire body felt numb and blood stopped streaming. Time stood still for this legend to come forth. I tried to look into the light but got blinded. I saw some of my men's eyes just burning up, like a sun. And then there he was, Mike Puraat, Slayer of Gods. Nobody had actually seen him, but it was true. He existed! He came in the moment of need, our resources were low, and our fear of losing the battle grew larger with the second. But the aura and energy he filled us with, was incredible. we all felt his power running through our vains, as if we were him. Then he spoke. "I've got Balls of Steel!" he said. and I believed him, as I looked at his shiny lightbringing balls. He told us he would help us win the battle for Solaris and he was right. Never, in the history of battle, was a victory like this seen before. After a few hours, the glorious and neverending battle was finally fought." -- Stan van Wijk on Mike Puraat It is rumored that Mike is the elder stepbrother of Jesus, Son of god and the Universe. But he could also be Father of God, Grandfather of Jesus, and husband to the Universe. Never ever was seen this much power in a single organism. Sixteen billion planets worship him as creator of all things, and Twelve Thousand planets just destroyed themselves being afraid that Mike, would even look at them and curse them with neverending Pain, Agony a nd Hate, which he actually does sometimes. Mike's hobbies are playing football and being epic. Mike also attended Hoofdorp's Royal University of Physics together with Thomas Huijbens, AKA Squarulus, the first Grand Master Commander leader of the Triforce, Vincent Renooy AKA Triangulus, the second Grand Master Commander leader of the Triforce, Jesse Bertoen AKA Circulus, the third and last Grand Master Commander leader of the Triforce, and Stan Willem van Wijk AKA the Talking Stone, and general of the 29th Battlefleet. They were taught by Grand Master of Physics and King of Ursox, Ursodonium, they learned how to be even more awesome, how to fight lettuces on rainy tuesdays, how to eat pizza without moving their mouths and how the could achieve the Triforce's ultimate and final goal: Total domination of all. 'Early years (0-12.4 billion years) ' Mike's history is impossible to write down, anyone that does so will vaporize in seconds. So we won't even try... We only know that Mike has lived forever and will live forever, in every moment of time, ranging from the begin of the universe till the end of existence. And that he is an Ally of the Triforce, The Biggest organization ever created, in order to conquer all that have existed and will exist, except Mike of course. 'Mike's time at the university of Hoofddorp' "Earthlings and other stupid mortal beings! '''I have come to your planet, not to kill, even though i can kill ALL of you within 0.00000001 seconds with my eyelashes. I have come here to study, to understand, for I want to know the exact level of my powers as well as their origin. I WILL do so in this, almost prehistoric, 21st Century Intergalactic psychics school in the universe city Hoofddorp. Beware mortals, for if my will is not respected, I will troll the sh*t out of thou until thou weeps in despair. Also please don't eat my orange/mango frozen yoghurt. I have spoken." And so Mike studied at Hoofddorp, scoring nothing but strait A's. Apart from the fact that around a hundred people get killed everyday for just so much as glancing Mike's gaze, and his thoughts alone could kill you more deathly than death himself, he is usually a nice guy. '''Power level The amount of power stored in 1 square inch of Mike's body is about 100.000.000 Kilojoule, this gives him a power level of over 9000 (100.000.000.000.000.000.000x10^99999 to be exact). If a human is brought into contact with Mike an explosion the size of 200.000.000.000 Hiroshima atomic bombs will take place, this may be fatal in some of the cases. Mike has a Gigantic Sword called: "Gygantuar". Which means "Universal and Godlike Devourer of civilizations" in ancient dutch language. Mike doesn't need the sword to kill, because he can just think someone to dead, but it's even more legendary to slice someone in half with a gigantic sword and shower in their blood and screams, while he trains his already diamond-like muscles. 'Facts about Mike' -Mike is immortal, and has lived forever. -Mike produces the same amount of energy a million suns radiate in their entire lifetime, in just a millisecond. Yeah... I know right? -Mike's dick grows 1 centimeter with every person he kills (Current length 25 million light years). -Mike is able to kill by just thinking. -Mike can mike a fire by rubbing to ice cubes. -Mike can travel through time and space whenever he wants -Gravitation has no effect on Mike -If Mike talks, everyone in all of existence will hear him if he wants it -Mike is able to eat hotdogs, even if all hotdogs in the universe are gone. -Mike doesn't like Germany... but then again, who actually does? -Mike is able to have sexual intercourse with everyone he likes, at all moments of time. -Mike is doing your mom whenever she is not in your sight. -If Mike is not doing your mom while you're looking at him, one of his own home-made clones is doing it, so... He is actually still doing your mom in some way... -Mike's orgasm's are powerful enough to destroy nine billion planets. (Imagine the faces of the Clean-up crew!) -Mike has no mercy. None whatsoever. -Mike is able to think himself a sun for his birthday, which he doesn't have since he has lived forever. -Mike is able to have a Wikia page, just like all the other persons on this Wikia. -Mike will kill you, eventually. -If someone in the universe dies, whatever the reason is, Mike did it. -Mike isn't made out of atoms, he is pure Energy and Power. -Mike has no enemies, only those he doesn't like. -All religious people have their own believes about gods, but it's actually all Mike who they are worshipping. -Mike never lies, sometimes he just doesn't tell the truth. -If Mike laughs, everyone will laugh. -Mike's laugh sometimes isn't even hearable by humans. When that happens his laugh reaches a pitch so high, that it echoes through time and space. -Mike is one of the co-founders of Japan. -Mike is able to fly, just by pushing the air down. -Mike is able to play football using the moon. -Mike is able to live without food and drinks for a billion million thousand years. -Mike never takes an arrow to the knee. -Mike is able to shoot arrows out of his nose. The arrows will always critical hit. -Mike can breath fire. as well as the other three elements and occasionally some apple juice. -Mike is way way way way way way stronger then Vegeta. -Mike is able to pee the sun dry, with just one drop. -Mike is able to read minds. Yes... He's probably reading yours right now. -Mike is over 9000 years old. -Mike is able to create planets, just by going to the toilet. -Mike has no weaknesses. -Mike apparently has very many facts about himself. -Mike tells us you are reading this right now. -Mike knows where you are, even if you aren't anywhere. -Mike's birthday is very soon. -Mike will never fail. -Mike can defeat Sparta by kicking every soldier into a black hole, in only 2.32 seconds. -the Branch of Nike is named after Mike -Mike killed Bin Laden. -Mike killed Napoleon and Hitler too. -Mike knows four million trillion billion thousand and two languages. -Mike is able to do a 360 no-scope without a gun, without looking and without even turning himself around. -Mike has all Badges in all regions and has all Pokémon that ever existed, and will exist. -Mike destroyed thousands of cities, just because he had to pay for his lunch one Monday morning -Mike is able to sleep with his eyes open. Well... He actually isn't asleep, since he doesn't need energy, so he just watches Netflix with his mind. -Mike is able to dream while still awake. -Mike plays in hundreds of movies. -Arnold Schwarzenegger is trying to be just as awesome as Mike. -Mike will always hold them off. -If Mike tells you to get to the chopper, get to the chopper, and fast! -Mike is able to read the newspaper upside down in 2 seconds. Including completing the crossword puzzle and sudoku! -Mike is never drunk, only if he drinks too much alcoholic beverages, witch will result in atomic explosions on random planets. -When Mike is drunk, he also seems to hit random people, who of course die from having their body broken down into atoms. -Mike has no lungs, he doesn't need to breath, he will always stay alive. -Mike has more friends then you do. -Mike has written every book that ever existed, and then just copied his stories into a random guy's head, so it looks like that guy wrote it, while he didn't. -Mike eats planets for breakfast, stars for lunch and black holes for dinner. He also eats some wormholes for dessert. -Mike has seen everything that ever existed and will exist. -Mike has every Facebook profile as his friend on his Facebook, even if you don't have a Facebook account. -And Mike hasn't even got Facebook himself. -Mike's jokes are always fun. -If you don't like Mike's jokes your either a non-living organism, or a potato, which of course can be very useful sometimes. -Mike is able to talk to thin air. -Thin air is also able to talk back, but only if Mike commands it. -Mike is not a vegetable -Mike is also not a fruit -Mike can be a donut, but only if he wants too. -Mike doesn't like people who don't like Mike. -Doctors have found a cure for cancer. too bad you can't eat Mike. Category:Mike Pura